Amazamazing
Neutron Star Ignition, formerly known as Dual Reactor Ignition, formerly known as The Amazing AmaZeMenTS, and formerly just AmaZeMenTS, a general mess and online embarassment. Take from that what you will. About AKA 40% of my life story yo. i say that bc i'm cool. just kidding. i am zam, apparently "talented" and "smart" but also a creature of supreme self-loathing. call me zam. i'm okie dokes with math and science and generally take in 89% of what i read. i aspire to either write for BuzzFeed lmao NO or find a career in Performing Arts, but because i signed a contract when I WAS ELEVEN YEARS OLD, i am forced to take a science-y course. i started on this wikia almost four years ago, went off for nine months THAT'S LONG ENOUGH TO HAVE A BABY!!! then came back to aggresively being in the wikia for a year before disappearing for two years. our house got flooded and i loved really complicated passwords so i essentially lost my old wikia account. in the time between the Great Flood of 2015™ and now, I: *got a new laptop. *came out as bisexual. (and later, pansexual because GENDER IS A SPECTRUM, and bisexual again because FIGHT BI-ERASURE) *got a friend who owned a drawing tablet. (love her.) *got an one for myself. *celebrated two birthdays. *finally got a Netflix account. *joined a band. *got a dog. *learned that I overshare a lot. Also she refers to herself in third person online sometimes and is proudly Filipino. It's her one good trait. that and her cheekbones ... the reference was waiting for me. I pray you got it. Interests I'm a sucker for things that involve either fairy tales (Ever After High, School for Good and Evil, Once Upon a Time and Disney), space (Star Wars, Star Trek, Voltron Legendary Defenders), superheroes (MCU, DCEU and Miraculous Ladybug) and also rebelling against royal authority and/or overthrowing fascism (still Star Wars, Hamilton but also Game of Thrones) Three people in my life have called me Broaday b**ches before. (anything Lin-Manuel Miranda, WICKED, RENT, DEH... agh get the point) Ships Canon *'Darling Charming x Apple White' : for an ensemble cast of so many girls some of them were bound to be gay zena messed me up with her Holling phase but this ship is good too *'Daring Charming x Rosabella Beauty' : they pulled the rug under me and the relationship is poorly developed rn but we have two more seasons of this yall *'Raven Queen x Apple White' : the CHEMISTRY *'Faybelle Thorn x Briar Beauty' : like have you seen that Epic Winter thing !!! *Ever After High has this... this thing. I call it STRAIGHTBAITING. we get promises of Apple and Daring but apparently we missed an L over there OC *lmao i don't even know what the new ships are rn Quotes Trivia *ENFP/ENTP, honestly even the online test isn't sure *Leo, August 3 *pronouns are she/her *once played Maureen in RENT Where In The World is Carmen San Diego Zam? (the philippines. i will not hesitate to point that out.) *'Tumblr & DeviantArt' : uunclever **take me on Tumblr if you're ready for shitposts and an unnatural amount of Star Wars and Wonder Woman *'Instagram & Twitter' : _damnzam **See quotes for examples of my tweets, and my Instagram is aesthetic af (so i think) ***is this a ploy to get more followers to attest to my self-worth? yes. yes it is. *'FF.Net & ArchiveOfOurOwn' : damnzam **All I have are Miraculous Ladybug one shots and a single Rogue One fic soweee Category:NSI Category:Driver